The life of an Immortal Hunter
by Coldjack007
Summary: Humans are mortal and eventually, everyone will pass. But not Kindred. They are eternal, always together, never apart. But even they have a backstory. My take on how Kindred became what they are, and what it meant for the future of Runeterra, with the eventual creation of an institute of war, better known as the League of Legends.
1. The beginning of a Legend

**The life of an immortal hunter**

How long has it been since I felt tears threatening to escape my eyes? How long has it been since I felt this sad? I believe the last time may have been some millennia ago, though I am not entirely sure. I stopped counting after a few centuries, so it does not matter. What matters to me is my lack of knowledge about my current predicament. But I am getting ahead of myself. We, my dear wolf and I, are known as Kindred, the eternal hunters, always together, never apart. I can't help but smile at this. Humans -and other species too, I suppose- are notorious for exaggerating in retelling stories and twisting the truth after a longer time span. Our story however, even after so many years, remained the same. Of course, people are not aware of the WHOLE story of my past...  
How long has it been since I last thought of my past? While wondering a question I know there will be no answer for I notice that our mighty campfire has been reduced to a small flame, moving in sync with the winds of the night, as if dancing to a never ending song. Though small, the reddish light our little fire radiates is enough to illuminate my companion's face along with his... erm, body? I suppress the urge to snicker. Even after such a long time I still have no idea how to describe my only friend. You see, he is a wolf, but by no means an ordinary one. His body solely consists of his floating head along with flowing extensions, each ending in a peak. His fur and extension can be as dark as the night, however when illuminated it appears to be an otherworldly black, almost resembling dark matter. It would most certainly fit his character if it were actually made of it. I watch him sleep near the fire, slowly breathing while his nose twitches from time to time.  
I suppose he's dreaming about chasing some souls again.  
I put the last few logs of wood we had to spare into the fire and watch it rekindle.  
If you are thinking that I hope to scare wild animals away then you are sorely mistaken. If anything, wild animals have enough common sense to fear **ME** along with my partner. Well, I believe my enchanted bow also plays a part in my reputation. This enchantment makes my bow a lot more durable and unbreakable. It does not change my reflexes and abilities though. My aim has always been true, well, at least in this life...  
I am drifting off again, am I not? Sighing, I realize I will not be getting any sleep tonight. It has certainly been a long time since I lastly thought of my past. I wonder if this is the reason I feel so sad? Well, if there is one thing an immortal has enough to spare, it certainly is time. I sit down and relax. If I am going to spend my night reminiscing about the past, I can at least make sure I will be comfortable.

I had a life before I became immortal. A real life. With a real soul. While I sadly admit that I barely remember my early childhood, my later childhood years are still clearly present in my memory.  
My name was as simple as it was ordinary: Kīndd. Well, at least a few millennia ago it was. I lived in a nowadays long forgotten culture whose name I didn't care to remember. My father was a skilled fisherman while my mother was a sewer. Our living conditions were above average and we lived in a spacious house near a river with plenty of fish in it and we owned a little herd consisting of sheep and lambs. I was a fairly small girl with smooth snow-white hair and roundish piercing blue eyes. Because of our choice of living next to the river, we lived far away from big cities, the next one being a few days away. I loved looking after and playing with the little lambs. I always admired my father for his fishing skills and hoped that one day, when I grew older, I could assist him with his work. He would always tell me that the hook was way too sharp for me to use. "A hook is very similar to an arrow, Kīndd. It may be smaller, but it can be just as sharp if used properly.", is what he'd always tell me when I asked him how he was able to fish like he did. It's funny how I would use these words later in my 'life'.

This is all I remember from my early years. At least until **IT** happened. I can still remember it clearly. I was lying in bed, awake, listening to the flow of the river outside, wondering how many years I would have to grow until I could join my father fishing. I cuddled into the sheet my mother sewed for me. It was a cold winter night outside and it was snowing a lot, which is why I was very thankful to have a warm bed to sleep in. I knew that it was not natural to have one, so I always considered myself very lucky to have what I had. I suddenly heard glass shattering, loud noises and a few seconds later a scream. I climbed out of bed, worried sick, put on my pullover and bolted down the stairs. I looked into our living room to see a few men dressed in black rags wielding large knives. One of them made an attempt to attack my mother, but she was able to dodge it. My father was lying with his face down on our carpet, a large knife sticking out of his back. Blood was flowing out of the stab wound, spilling onto the carpet, painting our red carpet to an even darker shade. I noticed that he was not moving.

"Oh, look guys!", one of them said when he noticed me standing in the doorway to our living room, "a little girl!". The others started to notice me too. I was shaking, what was going on? Why were these men attacking my parents? Did they do something wrong? I saw one of these men catching my mother. I attempted to somehow free her, but I was slapped and thrown down on the floor along with my mother. A knife was thrown in front of my feet. I looked up to see the men grinning with a sick satisfied grin. One was licking his broken yellow teeth before saying: "Look, lil' girl, you wanna live, dont'cha? Well, you're lucky, cuz there's only a little thing you hav' to do to survive!". He then pointed his dirty fingers to the knife in front of me, then to my mother lying next to me, who had a look of terror on her face. My world was spinning. I didn't know what to do. I didn't understand. What was happening?

Slowly, cautiously, I picked up the knife. It was huge and heavy, I could barely lift it. Once I securely held it in my hands, I hesitated. Whatever happened to my father, I certainly knew it was bad, so of course I didn't want it to happen to my mother. Growing impatient, the man snarled: "Hurry up, lil' girl, it's you or yer' mother. I'd choose quickly if I were you, or else". He then started to lick his teeth again. I didn't know what to do. I just didn't understand. I turned to my mother with the intent of asking what her what I should do, only for her to suddenly hug me while kneeling. She gasped, as if in pain, and loosened her grip on me to look into my eyes. Blood was escaping her mouth, running down her neck. I looked down to see the knife I was holding buried deep in her stomach, unimaginable amounts of blood pouring out of the stab wound. I looked into my mother's dull, glassy eyes, which continuously lost their warmth. "You must survive, sweetheart", my mother whispered between ragged breaths, "please, for our sake, you must survive. Run away as fast as you can. We love you Kīndd.". She closed her eyes and then leaned on my shoulder, embracing me one last time. I hugged my mother with all my might. I still didn't exactly understand what happened, but I knew it would probably be the last time I saw my mother and father. Her grip on me started to weaken and her head slipped from my shoulder, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. I kneeled over my mother, weeping, while I could hear the men behind me laugh and clap. My vision started to get blurry and was then invaded by black, I started to lose consciousness.

I awoke in a place unlike any other I've ever seen. I was in a forest filled with dead trees, it was dark and the sky was filled with green-bluish clouds and bright stars. A mystical fog surrounded the trees, preventing me from seeing what lay beyond them. Suddenly I heard a voice, barely louder than a whisper, though powerful and smooth.

" _My, oh, my. A little girl, barely younger than a decade, having to watch her parents perish. How tragic. I sincerely pity thee, young one. Thy time has yet to come, there is a great destiny awaiting thee that thou still have to fulfill. Does thou desire retribution? It shall be granted, if thou choose to do so. Does thou desire revenge? Perhaps Justice? In any case, I shall make thee an offer._

 _You see, I am the eternal hunter. I have 'lived' since the dawn of time, wandering between thy dimension and the one known as 'purgatory', freeing lingering spirits of the past with my sacred weapon, the hunter's bow._

 _However, I have grown rather tired of this. I desire to leave these responsibilities to another individual. If thou agrees, I will leave my duties to thee, so thou may wander these lands like I did, as an immortal, as indestructible as the gods themselves._

 _But I must warn thee: thou may feel free to do whatever thou wants to do, however thou may spend the largest time of thy existence in purgatory, as to not upset the balance between life and death. For if thou agrees, thy life known as 'Kīndd' shall be erased and thou shall henceforth be known as the aspect of death, the eternal hunter 'Kindred'._

 _So tell me little one, what is thy choice?"_

Never in my life have I felt so uncertain and overwhelmed. I understood that I would never be able to continue living as I had before. I also understood that what had happened to my parents was unjust and cruel. But could I really shoulder the responsibility this mysterious voice described? On the other hand, these men would never face justice for their actions. We had a very secluded lifestyle, so it would most likely be too late whenever someone discovers what happened. After coming to this conclusion, I knew what I had to do. I stood upright and said: "I accept.".

At first, nothing happened. I continued to stay standing tall, waiting for a response. After some time, the whispering voice returned.

" _Very well little one. I hereby pass to thee my sacred duty and weapon."_

Suddenly, a bow materialized in front of me, floating, bathed in an ethereal light. I took it and instinctively knew how to properly hold it. It was surprisingly light and it fit into the palm of my hands flawlessly. It was made of a strange wood, with many roundish lines carved into it glowing in a bright light blue color. I drew the string, and immediately an arrow, bathed in a similar light, appeared, ready to be shot.

" _It is now my time to pass, little one. If it is thy wish, thou one day may pass thy duties to another individual like I did with thee. I wish thee luck, little one, though thou may not need it, for thine aim shall always be true. I shall leave thee to thyselfe, then. Now go, little one, and fulfill thy destiny as the eternal hunter, Kindred."_

I lost consciousness again.

I awoke to a very familiar scene. I was kneeling above my dead mother, my back facing the laughing man, delightedly celebrating their victory. I closed my mother's eyes and stood upright, imagining my bow appearing in my hands, which after a split second it did. I turned around and immediately, all laughing stopped. I can't say for sure if my appearance somehow changed, but I immediately noticed I was taller, although still shorter than the scum standing before me. But I didn't really care about that. I drew three arrows at once and did not hesitate to immediately kill three of these men. I shot directly into their carotid artery, blood splashing from the wound, and readied another load of arrows. I hit each of them into a vital spot, be it artery, heart or lungs, before they even had the chance of attempting to escape. I patiently waited until each of them drew their last breath, for I knew once a soul leaves the mortal plane of existence, they arrive in purgatory, in **MY** dimension. Earth and purgatory are essentially the same place in the same time, one could say they are overlapping, however purgatory is the dominant one, enabling whoever currently resides in purgatory to see into the mortal existence, but not vice versa. Once all of them had died, I willed myself to change my body into the purgatory dimension. The only thing that was changed by shifting dimensions were the colors. While the colors of human corpses and souls became more dominant, the colors of everything else becomes less livelier and more dull, tending to fade into a grayish color. I noticed that my body seemed to radiate a light blue light illuminating the whole room, however I'd wonder about that later. In front of me stood the souls of the men I just killed, looking at me with nothing but pure terror in their eyes. It was a wonderful feeling, exhilarating and satisfying at the same time.

My duty would dictate that I must shoot these souls with my sacred weapon to make them leave purgatory to send their souls to whatever happens after one truly dies. I realized that it would be a long time before I'd discover what happens after death. But I wouldn't make it so easy for these abominations. Oh no. I looked behind me to see the souls of my parents hugging each other, looking at me with a look I can't interpret. Well, I suppose in my past life they **have been** my parents, but now, they were just a restless couple. So I simply took their essence of which a soul is made of and willed it to form a sentient wolf's head with piercing, flaming light blue eyes. I commanded him to attack the men and he immediately started to do so. He bit several limbs off the men's bodies, while I watched them being sent to oblivion with a sick satisfaction. Once the deed had been done, I left my former home and set it on fire. I walked to the river to look at my reflection. Gone was my human body, replaced by a humanoid body reminding me of that of a lamb with white fur, though I suppose the fur on my head may still resemble my former hair. Light blue glowing roundish marks similar to that of my bow decorate my neck, arms, thighs and torso. My human fingers have been replaced by pointy, sharp claw-like fingers with a black color. My eyes are filled with a flowing blue color, radiating power and wisdom. My ears were the most obvious change, however. They now reach past my shoulders and were given the shape of a real lamb's ears. They, too, have the blue marks on them. I think that my face, largely humanoid, still looks like the one of my previous life. While I had had a fairly slim figure as a human, my stomach could now probably fit into my toned thigh three times, allowing for maximum flexibility. I even spotted a pair of hooves having replaced my feet. To sum it up, I looked like a lamb that had been gifted with a humanoid body, except for my face and stomach, which, although the latter is now furred, still looks human. However, since my old life just ended, I took a half-burnt piece of wood from my former home and willed it to form a wolf's mask my size and a lamb's mask the size of my wolf's upper half of his face. I put them on, only leaving holes for our glowing eyes to be visible through the masks.

With that I severed all bonds to my old life.

The little lamb called Kīndd was no more, I made sure of that.

Because my sacred duty dictates that I must do so.

I took one last look at the burning house that once upon a time in another life had been my home and then disappeared into the woods, my wolf obediently following.

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a review!**


	2. The war that surpassed them all

**I revised the chapter as a guest reviewer kindly told me of some errors this chapter had. I am very thankful for my first review ever to be such a nice review! Thank you very much! I still shall give a more detailed response to your review though:**

 **Guest: I understand what you mean, and am really thankful that you told me. I tried correcting everything while still retaining my slightly complicated writing style, as that is something very dear to me. That means I sadly could not shorten all the sentences, even if they were too long. I still hope you like it better now! I really appreciate your constructive criticism! Thank you! And yeah, it was pretty stupid of me to expect that everyone knows about LoL. ^^' My bad.**

 **So, here is the revised chapter for you:**

 **Even though you probably figured it out by now, I should still mention that this story will not be 100% lore-based. Sure, I heavily rely and take inspiration from it and the basic outline of the League is still canon, however some characters may act differently as they probably would. I hope you still enjoy the second chapter!**

Many, many years passed. I saw kingdoms rise and fall, people loving and killing each other, the creation and conclusion of many wars. To make it short, I saw it all. However, none of the other wars I experienced and battles I witnessed could compare to the one that surpassed them all in terms of brutality and deaths. Mortals call it the rune war, where two kingdoms along with several other big cities fought an enormous, bloody war, which did not end because of one side winning or surrendering. Oh no, both sides lost far too many lives to continue fighting, so they made a temporary peace treaty, which declares the war to have ended in a draw. Both sides are at a stalemate now, but everyone knows that once humans and other creatures have repopulated, the war will continue. It was during this time that I gained a twisted kind of fame.

Death was an everyday occurrence during the wars, and I became tired of constantly having to chase runaway souls that fled when they saw me ending one of their comrades. The overall number of souls that I had to deal with at once was too much for me, especially after a large battle where thousands of lives were ended in a short time. I could also not order my wolf to simply kill all of them, as it would make their last moments extremely painful. It would certainly be less work for me, but I am not that cruel. A change was in order, so I adapted. I revised my approach of simply killing a soul on sight and instead decided to ask them a final question:

"Do you choose the arrow, or do you want to run away?"

Souls who were content with the lives they lived would in general choose my arrow willingly and receive a quick and painless death. Those who were not satisfied with their lives and try to run away would experience a quick, but excruciating death. My wolf never quite knows how to hold back. This question led to a more efficient hunt, as I only had to ask once and shoot everyone who stayed. My wolf would simply hunt the rest. However, as the daily number of deaths steadily rose, I noticed that after some enormous battles I still couldn't keep up. My wolf can only move so fast and many soul took an annoyingly long time to ponder whether to run or not. People somehow needed to decide quicker or in advance. That meant I had to do something drastic, something I never thought I would ever do.

I let some people see me while fulfilling my duty. These people came home and told everyone what they saw. While few in numbers at first, as time progressed, and the war became even bloodier, many people started to believe the myth of the eternal hunters chasing the souls of the dead. I was quite surprised that this myth spread across all of Runeterra and seemingly everyone believed it.

As I explained, these reports of my sightings soon let everybody know of my existence and method of hunting. This means that once a group of souls saw me, I simply had to ask that fateful question and shoot those who stayed, while my wolf dealt with those who flee. No more waiting for those who are undecided and no more souls that could actually flee during the confusion.

To my further surprise however, many of the kingdoms and bigger cities developed traditions and rituals regarding myself and even started to pray to me from time to time.

The continent of Runeterra has two major kingdoms inhabiting it, those two that also went to war against each other.

The first kingdom, Demacia, is a self-proclaimed kingdom of the light, justice, honor and unity. It started as a small village founded by some survivors of the magic massacre, a slaughter where many mages started to feel superior to non-magical beings and brutally killed them. These survivors slowly expanded their village into a city under the banner of everyone being welcome, regardless of race, origin and appearance, as long as they contribute to the development of the city. Some time later, the city became strong and independent enough to become a fully-fledged kingdom. There are two royal families inhabiting Demacia. The royal bloodline, the monarchs of Demacia, and the family of Crownguard, being the appointed knights of the royal bloodline. Both families have produced legendary warriors, each of them fighting with honor. There was a catch however, that made all the inhabitants look like hypocrites.

Due to the story of the creation of Demacia, the kingdom has a very high intolerance against magic, to the point of sometimes executing mages simply because of their ability to harness magic. Demacia is a kingdom devoid of magic and were it not for the strong warriors and unity of its citizens, they would have fallen a long time ago.

Their tradition regarding me and wolf was that a true warrior of Demacia would always look death (me, obviously) in the eye, kneel and fearlessly accept the arrow awaiting them. Before going into battle, every demacian battalion would pray together to me, so I may grant them the honor of dying a true warrior's death. It is quite flattering.

The second kingdom, Noxus, does not care if its inhabitants harness magic, light or dark, or simply fight with a weapon. If you are strong enough to survive, you will always be welcome in Noxus. Many famous sellswords, assassins, mages and scientists with less then good motives have settled down in Noxus as a way of starting a new life without having to discard their profession, as most of them are not exactly held in high regard anywhere else. Noxus is the economically most successful place in Runeterra and one of the wealthiest. That is, if you survive the daily battle between life and death, as murdering someone only meant that the victim was simply too weak if it could not even defend himself. Though not as common as one might expect, theft, rape and murder was not exactly unheard of in Noxus. Overall however, Noxus has prevailed a long time as the strongest kingdom in Runeterra. But that will certainly change during the next few years, as Noxus's political system has one major fault.

Noxus is not ruled by a king, but by a larger number of wealthy nobles, who in the past have been known to be fierce and deadly warriors. Nowadays, the descendants of these nobles, who are currently governing Noxus, are lazy, have no idea of how to properly handle a sword and are more concerned with keeping their clothes clean than commanding the warriors they just led into battle. As a kingdom which values strength above everything else, having a group of weak nobles lead the strong warriors into battle just screams catastrophe. It will only be a matter of time before the old political system will be replaced, the only question is how well Noxus will survive that change, if at all.

The Noxian tradition regarding me was simple:

A strong Noxian warrior would never accept death. Almost every Noxian fled once they saw me, meaning my wolf had to chase them down.

Even though I am now quite well known, I have never mentioned my name to anyone. That is why humans have decided to name me and my companion based on our appearances: lamb and wolf.

The rune war had another consequence next to making me famous though:

As the usage of magic evolved, so did the militaristic side of magic, and even though they could never compare to my own power, it still led to some large-scale destruction. This large and destructive use of magic led to a serious disruption in nature's magical cycle. The rune war thankfully stopped before it was damaged too much to be unhealable, but it still did enough damage for hurricanes and earthquakes to be far more likely to appear. I was really, really thankful not to be bothered with a much more serious outcome. That would have simply been a very hard task to accomplish. I thanked whatever deity in heaven created me for not making me go through that scenario.

Well, at least until the second rune war started just a few years ago. I still curse the heavens for letting that happen. It was at that time, after the Noxian revolution, when everything went downhill for Runeterra.

The Noxian revolution was truly a sight to behold and had me shoot many souls.

As I predicted, someone got sick of the political system and rebelled. That someone was a fierce Noxian soldier known as Jericho Swain, who, after seeing his comrades get slaughtered while his commander used his subordinate as a meat-shield to prevent his clothes from getting dirty, and suffering great injuries rendering him a cripple. He gained many supporters after some years and, armed with demonic power he gained, proceeded to kill every single noble that was weak in his eyes, which turned out to be every one of them. After that, he decided to replace the political system with a monarchy being led by three rulers, himself being one of them. Nowadays Swain is a cunning and ruthless tactician, while his demonic powers made him a fiercesome and powerful mage.

And as his first act as king of Noxus, Swain decided to purge the world from all that was weak in his eyes including other cities, and he decided to start with Ionia.

Ionia is an island located near the continent of Runeterra and a place of untouched beauty and natural magic. Its inhabitants all have the aim to live in harmony with the world, even if each of their ideals are different, which sometimes caused some minor conflicts. Many Ionians specialize in the Martial Arts, magic or stealthy assassination, though the latter is a bit more uncommon, and live a life with small ties to Runeterra. I visited Ionia several times in the past, and it truly is a magnificent place. Forests are so full of magic, even non-magical beings can feel it and the rich rivers decorating the natural landscape are clean and beautiful enough to make one's jaw drop to the floor. In general, Ionians are fairly peaceful, self-sufficient people who have never participated in any war in Runeterra to date.

And that was the exact reason why Swain decided to invade Ionia. He saw their constant neutrality as a sign of weakness and wanted to remind them what happens to the weak if confronted with the strong. Ionia was probably the region with the least fear of invasion and that is why the Noxian attack took them by surprise, losing half of their massive island before they even gathered their scattered troops to counterattack.

Demacia, as a kingdom of justice, could not idly sit by and watch innocent people get slaughtered and immediately declared war upon Noxus, and thus the second Rune War begun. Within a year almost every major city-state in- and outside of Runeterra joined a side in the war for different, though always political reasons.

I also predicted that another war the size of the first rune war would disrupt the magical nature of this world, and I was right. Well, if I somehow do not interfere, I will be right in a few months, probably. Mages and summoners would cast powerful spells without a care for the environment or nature, killing hundreds and crushing mountains while the world grew more and more corrupted. It was truly sickening.

It was clear to me that I had to interfere. Some mortals may believe that the total annihilation of the world would please me, but that is not true. It is not my duty to kill every single being alive, as some of them may think.

I needed a plan, one that would stop or at least limit all conflict happening in Runeterra, one that would affect all kingdoms and city-states alike. I knew that political conflict could never be avoided, as it would demand a complete overhaul of the structure of Runeterra and plunge the world in a deeper instability than before. It was a paradox. I needed to get rid of wars, while at the same time knowing that political conflict could never be avoided, at least not without destroying the stability most of the cities have. How could I possibly manage to do that?

Then it struck me. I could not get rid of conflict, however I could get rid of wars and most importantly, the militaristic and destructive use of magic. How you may ask?

By simply using a substitute. When all diplomacy between two conflicted states fail, they would settle it in another way instead of going to war. They would still fight, of course, as people like Noxians would never accept victory or defeat without a battle. However, the battle would be on a much, much smaller scale. To be precise, it would be held in an arena, where two teams, each representing one of the two conflicted cities, would fight a strategic battle with the goal being to destroy the enemies' base. This battle would not be fought by ordinary soldiers, but by champions worthy and strong enough for me to consider them as such. There would be no deaths, as that would create unnecessary grief. Champions would be able to rejoin battle after a certain period of time after being slain, thanks to my magic and blessing. The other details will have to be fleshed out later, as I know that I could not make this idea come true alone. I would require the might of some strong summoners who would oversee and control the matches while I concentrate on reviving the fallen champions. But how to choose and approach these summoners?

Well, I simply approached tree summoners I deemed worthy in their dreams, showing them a location at the outskirts of a forest in between Demacia and Noxus, a forest that I decided would serve as an arena to battle. I told them to meet me there, for I had a mission for them.

Two days later we met, and I told them of my idea and asked them to aid me in my task to, well, save the world. They agreed, feeling honored, even though I warned them that breaking my trust would result in a slow, painful death. Together we fleshed out my concept.

The arena will be square-shaped. The bases of each team will be located in the bottom left and upper right of the arena. This enormous forest would be partially cut down to create three paths between the two bases, one cutting straight through the middle, while the other two would follow the edge of the arena. Each path will have several destroyable towers guarding it for increased defense, while simultaneously having a magical relict that, if destroyed, would strengthen the enemy team. Between the three paths would be a forest filled with various magical monsters and creatures with different purposes. Champions will be able acquire many magical artifacts and items to enhance their speed, strength and magical ability, preventing the fight from taking too long in case of a stalemate. The whole purpose of these rules will be to prevent simple slaughters and to guarantee a strategic battle with a lot of tactical possibilities.

After that, I tasked them to reconstruct the forest into our chosen arena, while I would visit all the city-states and kingdoms to search for worthy champions to fight in our battle arena.

I realized that I would need to name my arena-fights, as it would have a global influence and thus needed a strong name.

As I made my way towards Demacia, I decided that the arena fights which will save this world should be named in a way to attract as many champions as possible for it to gain fame and prestige. A name that would hopefully last for eternity and spawn many stories and legends.

Legends, huh?

Well, it only seems fitting for me to call it "The League of Legends".

 **Thank you for reading! In the next chapters Kindred will travel Runeterra and meet several other champions and recruit them into the League, starting with Demacia. Please leave a review!**

 **If there are still some things not really readable or understandable for you, then please tell me!**

 **Also, this Omake was a joke I intended to put into the real story, but thanks to a friend of mine this ended up as an Omake, which probably is the better option.**

 **-Omake-**

Legends, huh?

Well, it only seems fitting for me to call it "The birthplace of Legends"!

…

No, that actually sounds horrible… What about "Justice League"?

"The legendary warriors"?

"The Avengers"?

"The Champion's League?"

"The Guardians of the League?"

"The legendary league"?

"The Star Guardians"?

"Pool-party"?

"Winter Wonderland"?

"The League of Draven"?

Whoa, where did that come from? What the heck is a Draven?

It seems I will have to rethink the name for quite a bit longer.

 **Again, thank you for reading! And leave a review!**


	3. A champion to recruit

**Here you go, the next chapter! In this one Kindred will recruit her first champion! Who do you think it will be?**

 **And I apologize in advance if you find any typos. It currently is 00:10 AM!**

 **A champion to recruit**

It has been quite a while since I last visited the kingdom of Demacia. However, it seems as if nothing had changed. Demacia still is an agricultural kingdom, with rich, enormous fields where most of the fruits, vegetables and other plants in Runeterra grow. As expected, Demacia heavily relies on trading these goods and successfully does so with every other city-state.

Except Noxus, of course.

Demacia still has a massive architecture and palace hiding behind the massive wall separating and defending it from the world. It still has a big militaristic presence, with all the soldiers guarding the gates and numerous outposts. Demacia's geographic location in Runeterra results in having the sunniest weather in all of Runeterra, and today is no exception, as the sun was shining brightly, making all the farmers and soldiers sweat.

It really seems that everything is just as it was the last time I visited. Nothing changed.

You know, _except for that enormous giant-like monument standing a few miles away from the kingdom, with its back facing the city gates._

How did that get here?

I walk to that giant statue and upon closer inspection, I realize three things.

One, the statue is shaped like a giant. Arms, legs, a big upper body, along with a tail and a pair of wings. Armored with golden shoulders, kneecaps, and a massive crown-like helmet, with the wings also being made of gold. It easily overshadows the kingdom in terms of height, standing much taller than any building in it. My height barely sufficed to reach for lower leg. His head is shaped like that of an ogre, having two big tooth-like spikes on his lower jaw.

Two, he is made of a special stone, similar in color to that of marble. It makes him even more robust and allows him to suck out magic of magical beings nearby. This means that this statue was probably built to be the ultimate defense for Demacia against magic, because its presence alone suffices to nullify any magic in a several miles big radius.

Three, he currently sucks out my magic. That fact alone is not worrisome, as I have a never-ending supply of magic. However, the amount of magic currently being sucked out of me made me feel a life force in the statue which is slowly awakening from a slumber. This giant is alive.

I suppress the amount of magic exiting my body and kneel down, putting my right hand on his foot. I concentrate and close my eyes while focusing on the life force within the statue.

I find myself in a forest filled with dead trees, it was dark, and the sky was filled with green-bluish clouds and bright stars. A mystical fog surrounded the trees, only parting slightly to reveal a clearing, where the giant stood proudly, although in human size. He seems to be quite excited for some reason after looking around, probably trying to figure out where he is. I hide myself behind a tree and decide to observe him.

* * *

What a joy to feel the sun shining on my wings again after so long. The amount of rain has dramatically increased during the last years, as have the strong gusts of wind. If I do not stretch my body in the next few centuries, I fear I might start to decompose, and that would make me unable to protect my kingdom.

The farmers seem really happy today, probably because of the weather making it possible for them to harvest their plants. I just wish I could ask one of them to scratch my right or left foot, as both have started to itch quite a bit just yesterday which has continuously grown worse since. The only time something like this happened was some years ago, some hours before I was suddenly able to move and saw my kingdom get attacked by some very powerful archmages, whom I easily smashed with my fist. Maybe this means that I will be able to move in a couple hours? That is a very pleasant thought. I simply cannot wait to be able to move again and finally scratch that itch in my feet. I would be able to finally ask the nice farmers what happens to the vegetables after they harvest them. I could also finally ask what happened to all these soldiers that did not come back with the others. Did they decide to move away? And why were some of the returning ones being carried? And-

I felt something touch my toe. I tried to look down, but as soon as I did, the surroundings I saw with my unmoving eyes changed and found myself in a dark, foggy forest filled with dead trees. I have never seen a place like this. I looked up to see many bright stars illuminating the sky and-

I froze. I just looked up. I actually did it. I moved!

I immediately bent down and scratched my feet. Oh, what a liberating feeling!

As I straightened again, I heard a voice speak.

* * *

I saw him bend down and extensively scratch his feet. Now I am even more confused. I decided to speak to him while remaining hidden.

"I have walked this continent for a long time and have yet never encountered someone quite like you. Tell me giant, what is thy name?"

He obviously looked confused and turned his head to look for me, but once he found nothing he spoke: "I am Galio, protector of Demacia."

So my assumption proved to be correct. Once enough magic nears Demacia, Galio wakes from slumber and can move to defend it. But since he is not aware of my knowledge, I press on: "How could you possibly defend your home if you are immobile?"

"I am made of a special material that allows me to absorb magic. If a mage nears Demacia, I wake up and smash him. I think your magic partially woke me. Are you a powerful mage?"

Could I even be defined as a mage? I certainly use magic, but rarely in battle. I guess I can tell him my name as a sign of trust, as it should steer the conversation a bit in my favor, allowing me to ask the questions.

"Not exactly, no. I am an immortal known as Kindred and have walked the lands for a long time now. Tell me, Galio, do you fall asleep each time after the battle is over?"

His curious expression fell, and a small frown crossed his face. "Yes, I am sadly not able to stay awake, as the magic I consume quickly wears off. Why do you ask, immortal one?"

"I may have a proposition for you, however that depends on the next question: How do you fight?"

He looked thoughtful and inspected his massive fists and fluttered his wings a bit. He then smirked and happily said: "Well, if anyone comes near, I simply smash them with my fist! My strong feet allow me dash quite a distance and my wings are pretty strong too! I can create gusts of wind with them and if things get really heated, I simply fly up high and crash down again! This surely knocks everyone up!"

I found it hard to believe that these wings could really enable him to fly. Maybe he meant they were able to lift him a bit, allowing him to crash down?

"But you cannot actually fly can you? Your wings merely lift you up a bit."

He embarrassedly scratched his head and sheepishly replied: "Uh, yeah, that's what I meant"

'This is really interesting. I think I just encountered my first champion. He will obviously be someone who will not be taken down so easily and seeing him fly up high to crash down again would truly be quite a sight. Yes, he will do. And I know just the way to persuade him.'

I steeped out of the bushes, my wolf obediently following behind me. If he is surprised by my appearance, he does not show it. "My proposition for you is quite a simple one, giant. I will allow you the freedom to move more frequently then you are used to. In return, all I ask of you is to fight for my cause."

He cocked his head to the right, as if pondering my question, when his eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion. He then snarled: "If you want me to attack my kingdom, think again."

I held up both my hands showing that I meant no harm. "That is not what I meant. My cause would be for the betterment of this world."

His eyes softened a tiny bit, then his glare loosened completely and he inclined his head in apology. "My apologies. It was wrong of me to assume such. However, would you mind stopping to be so cryptic and just tell me what exactly your plan is?"

I lower my arms and sigh, looking to the right with my arms crossed. "Have you noticed a change in the weather over the past years? Anything drastic?"

He looked at me confused, but replied nonetheless: "Yes, the rain is way more prominent in Demacia than it ever was. That, and the winds have gotten worse, too. There have even been a few hurricanes in the nearby valleys. But what does that have to do with anything?"

I turned to him and looked him dead in the eye, making him flinch and step back. I calmly take a few steps towards him while replying: "These changes are the result of what has been the most disgusting and destructive use of magic in the last decades I have ever witnessed. Nobody realizes that spamming enormous destructive spells without care corrupts the very nature of magic itself. There is no balance in magic anymore, for it has been tainted with chaos and mad destruction. If this continues, the corrupted magic will destroy the world. That is why I decided to interfere and involve myself in human affairs. That is why I am here with the goal of stopping all the wars in this world."

I let that settle in. He looked shocked and deep in thought. He then unsurely looked at me and carefully asked: "I understand your intentions, for they are reasonable. However, do you really think yourself capable of stopping all the tension and hate between each and every nation?"

I glared at him, making him take another step back when I took one towards him, and then asked him in a dangerous voice: "Do you take me for a fool?". I then took a breath to calm myself and continued in a normal voice: "I know and have seen the petty hate humans have for each other more than anyone else. I know that I could never get rid of all the mistrust and tension, and that also has never been my goal. I solely intend to get rid of wars. For that, I will use a substitute for solving conflict. I plan to organize influential arena-fights as a way of settling disputes. For that I am in need of strong warriors, fighters and mages alike, to participate in it in order for it to gain prestige. Strong and skilled warriors. Someone just like you."

I let my words sink in again, watching how many emotions crossed his contemplating face.

* * *

I always suspected that the hurricanes appearing near Demacia never had a true natural cause. I knew something was wrong. I could have never imagined however that this was the state of the whole world. And if it does not end, it will destroy everything. I know that my primary duty is to serve Demacia, but if what the immortal says is true, Demacia will be destroyed alongside the other kingdoms and cities. But what if she lies?

I look up into her eyes and suppress a shiver. Her glowing blue eyes are a mysterious thing to look at. They are filled with bright flames burning so strong and powerful. Her stature is elegant and strong while also radiating wisdom. A true immortal. Her wolf, too, looks the same as her, just a bit more feral and aggressive. I know that if I go against the wishes of my kingdom, I will have broken my vow to protect it. But this is so much greater than any vow ever made. That is why I looked her in the eye, which resulted in me having to suppress yet another shiver.

* * *

A few minutes passed. I did not move or speak, allowing him tothink without disturbance. He finally glanced at me and shivered. Who knew I looked imposing enough to make a giant monument afraid? He then looked me in the eye, flinching yet again, and simply told me: "I accept."

I immediately grew in size, matching his height, and stood before him, simply telling him: "Kneel".

He did so without hesitation, kneeling and inclining his head. I touched his head, making the sky turn form a black color into a soothing light-blue one and reviving all the old, rotten trees into healthy ones. I then spoke:

"You now play an important part in saving this world and are a member in the League of Legends. Rise, and bring glory to this world by fighting for it. You knelt as a simple creature, but rise as a champion. Rise, and bear your title with pride and honor, for now you shall be known a guardian of peace. Rise, Galio, The Colossus."

He then rose to his feet and looked satisfied with the words I spoke. He then asked: "Well, what happens now?"

"For now you shall return to sleep, as I am still on my way through Runeterra to recruit champions. I shall wake you up when I require your services. One thing you should be aware of, though, is that when fighting in the arena, I shall downscale your size to human size with my magic, to allow a fair fight. There will also be no deaths within the borders of the arena, for I will revive anyone that has been slain."

He nodded, still satisfied.

"This is where we part ways, for now. I will make my way deeper into Demacia, to speak with its king. I look forward to seeing you in battle. Until our next meeting.", I say, watching as he waved goodbye to me. I them exited his mindscape.

I found myself kneeling in front of an unmoving Galio, my hand still touching his foot. I stand up and stretch. That went well. I just recruited my first champion. I know that I will have to recruit a lot more champions into the League of Legends, but I still accomplished something.

I looked behind Galio to see the kingdom of Demacia with its high towers and giant castle. This is where I shall go next. I will probably speak with whatever person currently sits on the throne first, and then look into the family of Crownguard, deciding if any of them will be worthy to join the League. I will probably ask the king if he knows of any warriors in Demacia strong enough to also be considered champions.

Still residing in Purgatory, I made my way past the gate guards into the kingdom of unity.

 **Finished at last! This took longer than I intended to, but alas I got stuck while writing. That doesn't mean I had no fun writing it though! Next chapter will feature multiple champions at once, too!**

 **As always, thank you very much for reading! Please please leave a review, I am really curious to know what you think about my story!**

 **I also want to honor JcL 107 for following my story! GG :D**

 **But hold it, don't leave yet! I have a tiny omake for you again! Enjoy!**

"…for I will revive anyone that has been slain."

He nodded, still satisfied.

"Now, I cannot help but have one question I still want to ask you."

He looked confused, but urged me to go on.

I looked behind him, specifically his tail, and asked: "Why exactly do you have a tail? I mean, it serves no purpose in battle, right?"

Now he was even more confused and looked behind his shoulder, only to squeal in delight.

He then turned to me and joyfully laughed: "Hoho! I didn't even know I had a tail!".

He proceeded to pick his tail up and hug it with a huge smile on his face, smothering it against his cheek.

I left his mindscape without uttering a single word.

 **Yeah, I got the idea when I once heard Galio speak of him not knowing of the existence of his tail. I laughed when I heard it. XD**

 **Again, thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	4. An enlightening encounter

**Hello and welcome to the 4** **th** **chapter!**

 **I want to thank Doge Prince, Demon438 and Anpahatur for following my story! GG :D**

 **I also want to thank Doge Prince and Anpahatur for favoriting my story! :D**

 **Now for the review responses:**

 **animefan3000: OH NO, WHATEVER SHALL I DO?**

 **Anpahatur: Ah, yes, well, thank you… I guess! Tell your kids I said Hi!**

 **SaltSaltSalt: Ahaha… Praise the sun! I guess!**

 **Now, on to the chapter!**

 **The city of Light with an enlightening encounter**

The kingdom of Demacia can be described with three single adjectives: gigantic, bright and crowded.

Gigantic, because the castle and citadels of Demacia are huge, as is its city wall. And even though Galio still overshadows the whole kingdom, it is still quite impressive.

Bright, because the material used to construct the high buildings and city wall are the same as the stone Galio is made of, meaning the blinding white surfaces reflect the sunlight to create a wondrous spectacle to see. It also sucks up any magic nearby, preventing any person who possess the potential to harness magic from ever manifesting it. Except for enormous magic sources, like me, that are strong enough to overpower the cancelation effect.

And lastly, crowded, because Demacia is one of the most densely populated places in all of Runeterra. The streets are full of merchants selling their goods, there are markets everywhere and everyone is constantly on the move to prevent pickpockets.

The inhabitants of Demacia are truly nice and honest people, who would always go out of their way to help you. Well, except if you are a mage. Should that be the case they would probably kill you where you stood.

But alas, I have no time to marvel the city, for I traveled here with a purpose.

Still in purgatory, I made my way past the market squares and fantastical monuments to the castle. I would speak with the king first, Jarvan III. if I recall correctly, and explain my situation to him. Should he accept, I will ask him to present his strongest warriors to me, so I may decide if any of them would be worthy enough to join the League. Should he decline, I will simply threaten him. I will not let the world get destroyed because some mere mortal decided to question my word. But I shall see once I arrive.

The castle is a giant maze, but I had no problems navigating my way through the long corridors and simply walking through closed doors. I finally reached the throne room, only to find it empty. I followed an unlocked door behind the throne and, after following a small corridor, arrived at a massive balcony, from which you could look over a big part of the kingdom. On it stood a tall man wearing a brilliantly decorated crown and coat, hunched over with his shoulders and arms resting on the railing of the balcony. The sun was already beginning to set behind some large mountains far of on the distance, bathing Demacia in a warm and gently orange light. I simply walked over next to him, keeping only a small distance between him and me, and took the same position he was currently in, resting my arms on the railing. I switched my presence into the mortal realm, suddenly appearing next to the king. I looked down below to see people going from one point to another and some shops already closing for whatever reason. I relaxed as the few remaining sun rays warmed my body, and then looked to the king, who still stared ahead into his kingdom, and decided to start the conversation:

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

If he was surprised to suddenly hear a voice next to him, he did not show it. Without turning to face me he replied: "Yes, a truly beautiful sight. I am happy to know that my kingdom is considered beautiful even in the eyes of someone as transcendent as you, Kindred."

I really did not expect an answer like this, though I should have expected him to know my name, considering the rumors I spread about myself. "You do not fear me?", I asked genuinely curious.

"No", he replied calmly, "for if your intention was my death, you would have already killed me."

He does have a point.

"That is true", I told him, "murder is not my intention. I wanted to talk to you for an entirely different reason. But I shall introduce myself properly first. I am the immortal aspect of death, Kindred, and together with my wolf I deliver the souls of the dead into the place that lies beyond death."

He nodded, still not facing me, and replied: "I am Jarvan Lightshield, third ruler of Demacia in the Lightshield lineage." He then somberly looked down, as if troubled with something, before recollecting himself and finally turning to face me. "Now tell me, what is the purpose of your visit?".

I decided to give him a blunt response: "I have come to prohibit you from continuing to participate in the current Rune War."

I expected him to be surprised by my unusual request, however he simply narrowed his eyes with a hint of annoyed confusion. I decided to elaborate to avoid making angry, as do not want to resort to violence… **immediately**.

"I admit that this is a rather unusual request as I normally would not care less if you and your kind decide to senselessly slaughter themselves for a reason as petty as politics."

Now he looked insulted. "Demacia only participates in this war because of Noxian greed and…"

"I for a fact know that the fall of Noxus is well within your interests", I interrupted, " because if Noxus were to fall it would secure Demacia as the strongest kingdom in all Runeterra without question. I will warn you only this once: Do not try to fool me anymore, for it will not end well for you."

He opened his mouth to respond something, however no words escaped his lips and he closed his mouth in defeat, knowing it was futile. He then faced ahead to look over his kingdom again, me doing the same. We were quite for a while until he spoke: "Why would someone like you be interested in mortal affairs? Should you not be content with the way things are? You do get to reap more souls."

I sighed before answering: "It seems to be a common misconception, so you are not to blame. I do not enjoy killing a soul, nor do I gain anything from it. It merely is my place in this world to do so, and I do so without questioning it."

He contemplated my words before commenting: "It must be nice to always know what one has to do and to never doubt oneself."

"I suppose. Anyway, my reason for coming here is simple. I want… no, need to save this world from your destruction.", I responded with a stern voice.

He looked horrified and his eyes betrayed the sudden surge of panic that went through his body.

"Do not worry, I did not specifically mean you. You personally have done nothing to incur my wrath."

Once again, his entire body language spoke volumes of the relief he felt.

"What I actually meant was the destruction caused by humans. Your dangerous and wicked utilization of magic caused the natural magical balance to become corrupted, with horrifying results. You yourself may have noticed the results of this disaster firsthand. Have you noticed an increase of natural disasters such as hurricanes or earthquakes?"

He nodded, albeit hesitantly. I took that as I sign to continue.

"This is the reason why I decided to involve myself with mortal affairs. If I do not somehow stop this self-destructive use of magic, the world will soon be torn apart by it. I believe I am not the only one who wishes to see a safe tomorrow in the future. That is why I have made a plan to get rid of war in Runeterra, effectively eliminating the foul usage of magic." I will use an arena-like fighting arena where, if two cities or kingdoms were to have a disagreement, they will settle this depute in a confined and controlled strategic battle, where nobody dies, as I will revive anyone that has been slain within the walls of said arena. However, for that to work, I will require strong, intelligent and quick fighters to participate. That is why I have come here. For you to present me your strongest and overall best fighters, so I may choose if any of them are worthy enough to participate. I do not need to elaborate what will happen if every city-state and kingdom were to send fighters into the arena except for Demacia, do I?"

Quick, to the point and an unspoken threat at the end. I waited for him to sort through all the information I just gave him until he gave me some sort of response. During this time I looked down to observe the marketplace of Demacia. The sun had already set behind the mountains, meaning nighttime started to settle in. Most of the merchants have already left the marketplace and disappeared into some alley. I noticed that in one of said alleys were two men, dressed in normal merchant clothing, who were discussing something with each other. Suddenly, one of them took a knife out of one of his pockets and made a move to try to stab the other man into his neck. The attacked one managed to dodge the blade, however was unable to see the second attack coming. The attacker was inches away from killing his target before he suddenly stopped all his movements. He looked down to see an arrow lodged deep into his chest, right where his heart was located. After stumbling and coughing for a bit he fell face first onto the ground, blood escaping his chest and mouth. I looked above the alley to see a woman with tied black hair dressed in a blue suit with a red cape on the roof of a nearby building holding a crossbow in her hands. Her eyes were narrowed behind her glasses with red lenses and a smirk spread across her face as she looked down onto her victim. She attached her crossbow onto her back, before running and jumping along the rooftops out of my sight. It seems as if it is my turn now.

I briefly look to the king who was still deep in thought and spoke: "Excuse me for a few seconds, thee is something I am required to do."

Without waiting for a response, I shifted into purgatory and looked to where the dead corpse of the attacker lay. Above him stood the soul of said victim, who confusedly examined his own corpse and his now spiritual body. I made my bow appear and loosely held it in my hands and looked him straight in the eye. He flinched, as if somebody had touched him, and looked in my direction, making eye contact with myself. His eyes widened, recognizing my appearance, and he began shaking a bit. I silently whispered: "Your journey has ended, mortal. There is only one decision left in your life that you need to make before moving into the next life. Do you choose the arrow, or do you run away?"

Even though he was more than half a mile away, he heard me clearly, as if I were standing right next to him, whispering into his ear. He gulped and slowly knelt. I drew the string, making an arrow appear and shot him cleanly into his neck, effectively ending his life in a short, painless way. A soon as the arrow struck him, his body started to disintegrate, slowly fading into dust that was quickly being carried away by the wind. I made my bow disappear and shifted back to see Jarvan looking at me startled. Well, to him I just simply dis- and reappeared, so that explains it. I asked him: "Have you come to a conclusion?".

"I have considered the options, and accept the fact that would I not comply, it will have severe drawbacks for Demacia. It is in the best interests for Demacia to participate. If you uphold your promise to revive any slain fighter, there will also be no tactical disadvantage for Demacia. I accept your request.", he said, bowing his head a bit.

I nodded, glad that I did not need to resort to some more… ah, _persuasive methods_. "Now, let us talk about some specifics, rules and your recommendations on whom I shall have a look at."

He gestured down to his own old body and said: "As you can see, I myself am not capable anymore to fight like I used to when I was in my prime. However, there are several strong warriors that are proud to serve Demacia. For example, there is…"

We talked for more than an hour before we departed as I made my way towards my first person of interest. Or two, if I happen to catch both of them.

* * *

Night had finally completely settled in, but Demacia is not known as the city of light for nothing, as almost every house had some sort of light illuminating the whole interior, which also brightened the streets, enabling every passenger walking by to still clearly look ahead.

I was on my way to one of the most important buildings in Demacia, the living quarters of the Crownguard family, a noble bloodline tasked with protecting the monarch along with their relatives. Jarvan III. recommended that I should visit the current heirs of the bloodline, a pair of siblings, for one is said to be one of the strongest fighters in the whole history of the family, while the other apparently holds a very dark secret that, should it ever be uncovered, would raise chaos in Demacia.

I arrived after a few minutes and immediately made my way inside, not wanting to waste any time, as these are not the only ones I will visit tonight.

The living quarters of the Crownguards are not as big as one would expect of a noble bloodline, however it is understandable since they are a family of fighters, meaning that they will not spend much time within their homes. I simple walked past the heavily guarded corridors (I am in Purgatory, of course) and take a few turns until I find myself before a close door with an attached golden plaque that read in a beautiful font:

 _Luxanna Crownguard_

I walked through the closed door to see a small room with a bed and some shelves filled with books. On the wall were some pictures and there were flowers on every shelf. A small carpet lay on the floor and the moon shone through a window, bathing the room with its silver light. A young blonde woman, apparently said Luxanna dressed in casual clothing sat on her with her eyes closed, head facing the floor. She seemed to be focused on something, evidenced by her relaxed breathing and concentrated posture. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she raised her right hand, fingers pointing upwards, as if she were holding an invisible bowl.

At first, nothing happened, but a few seconds later a blindingly bright light illuminated the whole room, before quickly fading. Above Luxannas hand floated a tiny ball of light, bathed in the colors of a rainbow, with the colors silently moving within the ball. She closed her hand into a fist, making the light disappear, and let out a frustrated sigh, before dejectedly muttering: " I really need to control this. If anyone finds out, then …". She sighed again.

Oh my, what a "dark secret" indeed. What irony for a Demacian to develop a magical affinity, a rather rare elemental one, too. I have not encountered a light mage in quite a few years. If trained, she could become quite a powerful mage. I decided to initiate a conversation by shifting into the mortal plane and speaking: "That is quite the interesting ability you have there. Care to show me more?"

After yelping and falling down, she stood up and looked at me startled and confused. After seemingly recognizing my appearance, she grew pale and started rambling: "Oh no! I killed myself, didn't I? Oh god, I thought I had it under control! What will Garen and my family say? To be killed by magic! By my own nonetheless! Wait, I'm dead! They cannot scold me! Phew!". She continued comically waving her arms and exaggeratedly gesturing until she suddenly realized her surroundings (and maybe my amused look) and stopped, looking me in the eyes and saying in an embarrassed tone while scratching her head: "Whoopsie! I'm sorry, I kinda lost it there. Hehe… Are you death?".

I suppressed a chuckle and, not really wanting to explain my whole existence, simply replied: "You could say so. And no, you are not dead, you are still among the living."

She let out a giant breath and chuckled **:** "Oh thank goodness! I could never live with the fact of being killed by my own magic! Wait…"

This time I did quietly chuckle at her lost expression, though it went unnoticed. I shook my head while crossing my arms and said: "I came here to make you an offer. You see, to make it short, I am currently searching the whole world for capable warriors to join in arena-style battles that shall replace all the wars in the world to prevent its destruction by the foul misuse of magic."

Her expression lightened as she replied: "Oh! You want me to fetch my brother Garen for you?"

I chuckled and responded: "While Garen is on one of my candidates I consider recruiting, I have also come here for you. Your ability to harness light magic makes you a force to be reckoned with, if trained properly. The discrimination against magic in Demacia and the outer wall only weaken the ability power **(See what I did there?)** you potentially possess. Should you accept my invitation, and should my plans execute well, you will not have to hide your abilities anymore and be a well-respected Champion of the League of Legends. I have already discussed my proposition with Jarvan III. and he agrees, so there is no danger of you betraying your country be accepting."

She thought my words over for only a few seconds before asking: "Would you truly train me?".

I shook my head as I replied: "You will be trained, but not by me. At least not at first. I will have a summoner of my choosing oversee and carry out your training. I may have the time to personally train you at a later date. However, your training will not start immediately. I still have to travel to almost all of Runeterra, as Demacia was my first destination."

She nodded and looked me in the eye, saying: "If joining your league means that I won't have to hide my abilities anymore, I agree. I don't really care for recognition, I just wish I could freely use my abilities without living as an outcast. If I really get to train and join without betraying my country, I accept your proposition to join."

I nodded, satisfied. While she may not be strong enough to join now, she will be in due time, by which the League of Legends should will probably already be erected. I smiled as I said: "You now play an important part in saving this world and are a member in the League of Legends. Rise, and bring glory to this world by fighting for it. You knelt as a simple girl, but rise as a champion. Rise, and bear your title with pride and honor, for now you shall be known as a guardian of peace. Rise, Luxanna, The Lady of Luminosity.".

The smile that met my declaration could really be described as blinding. It seems she really is happy with my invitation. I returned the smile, although a so blindingly, and spoke: "Well Luxanna, I will be on my way to Garen then. I will contact you once your services will be required.".

I turned to leave, but Lux stopped me saying: "Wait! I have just one more question. Who else is part of the League? I know you came to Demacia first, but have you contracted anyone else?"

I turned back to her and responded: "You are the second one to accept my invitation. The one I contracted before you is the Stone Colossus, Galio."

Her eyes widened exponentially while saying: "That giant stone monument is actually alive? The rumors and stories are actually true? And he's a champion? Won't his size make him, like, overpowered?"

I shook my head as I answered: "He will be down-sized by my magic, which is more than capable of doing so."

She nodded, accepting the answer, which I took as a sign that I now could leave. I shifted back into purgatory and walked through the closed door back into the hallway in search of my next candidate.

* * *

Persuading Garen had been easy. Though he had been mistrusting at first, once I told him that he would have the permission of the king to participate, he readily and quickly accepted to fight for Demacia. I suppose that telling him that I know of his 'special time' he once spent with a certain red-headed assassin which I stumbled upon by accident helped too. His face got as red as her red hair. Well, after watching him spar for a bit and seeing that his reputation is well deserved, I dubbed him 'The might of Demacia'. I also told him that his sister Lux would join, which is yet another reason why he quickly joined, to protect her. He will be quite surprised to see that she will be more than capable of defending herself.

I walked into a local park within the center of Demacia and shifted into the mortal plane. It was very well past midnight and thus nobody would disturb me. I summoned my wolf and ordered to bark loudly once. I remember the king saying that a certain black-headed woman dressed in a blue suit liked to patrol the parks at night. A waited for only a bit and sure enough I found an arrow lodged in the ground before my feet. The person I was waiting for emerged from one of the nearby bushes with her big crossbow aimed at me. Her eyes narrowed behind her red-lensed glasses as she spoke: "Who are you and what do you want here? Answer me before I shoot you!"

I simply chuckled, making her tense. I will show her that she is in no position to order me around. I quickly flashed behind her, grabbing her crossbow in the process, and aimed her crossbow right at her back. I leaned forward a bit so I could whisper into her ear: "You are in no position to ask questions. Now, be a good girl and answer me this one question before I… ah, shoot you.".

 **Cliffhanger! I'm sorry to cut the story here, but I… well, wanted to! The next chapter will resolve the conflict our yet unnamed woman is caught in and feature two more champions hailing from Demacia! Care to guess which ones I mean?**

 **Sorry that I did not flesh out the encounter with Garen, but I could not think of an interesting conversation between him and Kindred.**

 **I do not have an omake for you this time, sorry :/**

 **Thank you for reading and please please leave a review! Thanks!**


	5. The love of a family

**Author notes at the bottom. Enjoy!**

I walked into a local park within the center of Demacia and shifted into the mortal plane. It was very well past midnight and thus nobody would disturb me. I summoned my wolf and ordered him to bark loudly once. I remember the king saying that a certain black-haired woman dressed in a blue suit liked to patrol the parks at night. I waited for only a bit and sure enough I found an arrow lodged in the ground before my feet. The person I was waiting for emerged from one of the nearby bushes with her big crossbow aimed at me. Her eyes narrowed behind her red-lensed glasses as she spoke: "Who are you and what do you want here? Answer me before I shoot you!"

I simply chuckled, making her tense. I will show her that she is in no position to order me around. I quickly flashed behind her, grabbing her crossbow in the process, and aimed her crossbow right at her back. I leaned forward a bit so I could whisper into her ear: "You are in no position to ask questions. Now, be a good girl and answer me this one question before I… ah, shoot you.".

* * *

Silence. Nothing happened as both of us refused to move a single muscle. Seeing no point in continuing, I decided to lower my crossbow while chuckling: "Forgive me, I do not take threats kindly, even if they never are of any consequence to me." I kept the crossbow, effectively rendering her defenseless. She turned around and spoke in a dangerous tone: "Are you one of the darkness which the night gives refuge to?". As the last syllable left her lips, she drew another crossbow, albeit smaller, from behind her back which has been hidden by her cape and aimed its silver arrow at me. "Speak creature", she snarled, "what are you and why would you deliberately draw attention to yourself?"

I was actually surprised. Never before has anyone threatened me, especially a mortal. However, for the sake of keeping the conversation alive, I choose not to senselessly provoke her with unnecessary taunts, instead I decide to calmly answer: "I am not 'one of the darkness', I am an immortal. My name is Kindred and together with my wolf we are referred to as the two eternal hunters, also known as the aspects of death. Now, as I have told my name, it is only just that you tell me your name."

Her eyes shifted between my and my wolf, as if expecting us to attack her any second, until she responded: "My name is Shauna Vayne and I hunt the demons hiding in the night." After thinking for a few seconds, she finally lowered her crossbow and continued: "But seeing that I am in the presence of something beyond demons there is no point in threatening you anymore.". She attached her crossbow back behind her cape as I handed her the larger weapon. After a bit of silence, she spoke again: "So the myth everyone has been gossiping about is true, there are two animals walking around, hunting the souls of the deceased, so that they may advance into the afterlife, because the universe simply told you to do it?"

I suppose this is one way to describe my life. "Yes, it is my duty to do so. May I ask why you seem to think that it is your 'duty' to hunt 'the darkness'?".

At this, she narrowed her eyes, her body tense, looking very much like a cornered animal as she snarled: "That is of no concern to you. I have my reasons. That is all you need to know."

I nodded, showing that this answer sufficed, while simultaneously looking into her mind to search for the answers myself.

* * *

" _Mommy?"_

 _A little girl, no older than twelve, entered the living room of her noble family's residence after having been disturbed by a noise downstairs. Instead of looking into her parents' loving and caring eyes however, all she saw was blood. The expensive carpet, the massive table, the beautifully decorated chairs, the body of her father and the unmoving eyes of her mother, everything was stained with blood. Above the two corpses stood a dark creature with a malicious grin full of bloodlust and hate. The girl screamed and yelled, she cried and sobbed, however the creature simply looked down onto the young girl with a satisfied smile and disappeared. After eventually being discovered by guards, she tried to tell the authorities what happened, however no one believed a little traumatized girl that some dark magical creature was able to infiltrate a kingdom with special magical defenses. This angered the little girl, whose mind was filled with the last taunting look of that demon. She kept quite however, for she knew that if she continued to talk about that creature, she may risk losing her inheritance. Since her parents were wealthy, she grew up alone in the big residence, never forgetting the taunting smirk of the demon._

' _Catch me. I dare you.'_

 _A few years passed, and the little girl grew into a vengeful woman seeking power. However, nobody in Demacia had the desire to train a traumatized liar. So, she trekked into the cold mountains of Freljord, a land where the winter is said to never end, in search for a teacher willing to train her. Eventually she found an older woman called Frey. After persuading Frey to train her, they both returned to Demacia, where they lived and trained for a few years. They grew very close, so close in fact that Frey became a second mother to her._

 _One day, as she and Frey hunted a group of cultists who desired to resurrect an ancient evil, both fell into a trap and were cornered by the very people they intended to hunt. Seeing no escape, Frey transformed into a wild wolf, killing the attackers. After transforming back, she looked into the betrayed eyes of her surrogate daughter. Guiltily she explained that in order to save her by now deceased family, she had to resort to dark magic, making her a shapeshifter. She sacrificed her pure soul to save her loved ones, and-_

 _That is all Frey managed to say, as suddenly no words came from her mouth. Confused, she again tried to speak, only to notice a silver bolt that had torn her heart apart sticking out of her chest. She fell over, bleeding heavily, and whispered her last words._

' _Shauna...why…'_

 _Shauna however wore an expression of indifference. She attached her crossbow back where it belonged, turned around and returned home._

 _The same night an urban legend of a vengeful woman on the hunt for dark spirits was born._

* * *

I nodded, showing that this answer sufficed.

"Indeed, this is all I really need to know.". If her attitude was not as prejudicial as it is, I would have considered asking her to join the League. Oh well, another time perhaps.

"Well, Shauna, it has truly been a pleasure to chat with you, but I am needed elsewhere at the moment, so if you will excuse us…", I said, intending to end the conversation.

The night hunter simply narrowed her eyes, then snarled: "Just because you are stronger than me do not believe for a single second that I will not keep an eye on whatever you do." She tightly gripped her large crossbow, apparently to emphasize how serious she was about her statement. At least as serious as a mortal threatening an aspect may be.

I giggled a bit while slowly entering purgatory, making it look like I was slowly fading away into nothingness.

"I am certain that we will meet again, Shauna, whether you like it or not.", I spoke as I slowly disappeared from her sight, "Feel free to try to keep an eye our for me, but be warned that I will do the same and maybe seek you out one day. You interest me greatly and I may have an offer for you by that time. And if not, well…", I pause briefly until she could only see my mask, "be assured that I will still be the last thing you will ever see.", I finished, finally disappearing completely.

I watched her look around frustrated and stomping away. That was fun. I too left the park with the next destination in mind, wondering how I would confront my next target.

* * *

"You look lovely tonight."

Blush. Look away embarrassed. Smile. Play with a strand of your hair. Nod in a way that it may be interpreted as a 'thank you'. Straight posture. Shake hand. Bow a bit. Wave goodbye. Pretend not to notice his wife glaring. Look at the next one.

"Your instrument is truly one of a kind."

Repeat.

"Your dress is quite breathtaking, Miss Buvelle."

Repeat.

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

Repeat until everyone else has left.

Until I stand alone again.

Another evening wasted with another meaningless performance for another crowd that behaves the same every time, treating me as if I were a doll that would shatter if you do not compliment her talents and instruments enough.

Honestly, have I been expecting something different this time? A personal compliment perhaps, with the sole purpose of showing _me_ , and not _my instrument_ your appreciation?

Maybe I have. Maybe my longing made my hopes go up again.

A fool's hope. How pathetic.

They would never change. How could they if we all live in a city that refuses to change?

For once I am glad for my inability to speak. Were I to accidentally ramble, guards would have surely already put me in a cell for spreading words of treason, only proving my point further.

Ignorant fools, all of them.

Suddenly everything went dark. I blink as my eyes try to adapt to the change in brightness, only to realize that I am still standing in the concert hall, lost in my thoughts, with an older man, presumably the janitor, standing in front of the exit, having just turned off the lights and looking very annoyed.

"If your highness has finished standing idly and doing nothing, you may leave this building, so a low folk like me can do his work and close up this hall. It is late after all.", he spat. While walking the stairs to the exit I heard him whisper: "Honestly, us hard workin' people probably have to lick their shoes in the future. And once again the king raised the taxes for us low folks. Hah. 'For justice' my ass."

I walk the stairs up faster and hurry outside, avoiding his sneering gaze.

"Thank you so much, _Lady_ Buvelle."

Trying to avoid his piercing gaze, I walked past him into the street only to be stopped by his old voice again.

"What? Nuthin' to say? Eh?"

I simply turned and met his smug gaze with a tired look.

 _That's quite the low blow._

Back when I was but a child and living in the orphanage everyone made fun of me for not being able to speak and for my blue hair color, so I am somewhat used to it, but it still stings a lot when someone mentions it to mock me.

Though to my surprise his grin morphed into a surprised expression, as if he had suddenly remembered something important. Then his look turned sheepish and he scratched his head.

"Uh, look, um… I forgot.", he stammered.

I lifted my left eyebrow to show that I did not believe him.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? It's been quite a day and I'm still angry about the taxes. I just don't know how to provide for my family without working my old bones to death."

A tax raise? When he had previously mentioned this, I shrugged it off as nothing. But now that I think about it, I have not heard of any tax raises as of late. I tilt my head to show that I do not know what he means.

"Ah, I forgot.", he said bitterly, "you high folk probably never heard of that. The king cannot have bad relations with the royalty after all, so us hard workin' people have to pay up. All in the name of justice, of course."

Of course the king would do something like this. With the next Rune War lurking just over the horizon, an unstable relationship between king and royal court, which solely consisted of royals, would be quite unfavorable. But to make the poor ones bleed for it is not right either. Now innocent people who have nothing to do with the decisions their leaders make have to suffer unjustly. 'Justice my ass' indeed.

 _Politics, huh?_

Grabbing a few golden coins out of a hidden pocket, I walk up to the old man. He tenses a bit as I take his hand and put the coins into his hand, closing his fingers around the money. His eyebrows shot up as I backed up a bit to let him examine his gift. His eyes travel between myself and the coins as he speaks: "This… this is too much! I cannot possibly accept this much! Especially after I… well…".

I wave him off mid-sentence with a kind smile.

To be honest, I have more than enough money to spare. I live in a massive mansion together with my step-mother and our vaults are full, thanks to the regular and always sold-out concerts I give. No real friends to gift something, and the little family I have, well… sadly things are not as they used to be. So the amount I just gave him is probably less than the entrance fee for my concerts. But to someone like him, someone who is in no need of expensive luxury, this few coins can feed his family for well over a month, if not two. He may have been rude, but everyone has bad days every once in a while, so who am I to hold a grudge?

I snapped back to reality to see the man bow slightly in gratitude. "Thank you", he says, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

I just smile warmly. He now looks incredibly more relaxed.

We wave each other goodbye and go along our ways. I have to hurry a bit lest I come home late, something I _definitely do not want_ to do again.

* * *

As I navigate my way through the big streets of Demacia I suddenly shiver. Strange. Though the night is as dark as it can get, the temperature is still very pleasant and warm. So why did I suddenly freeze up for a few seconds?

I turn around, half expecting something to follow me, only to be greeted by dark buildings and desolate streets. Whereas during the day this part of the city is filled with travelling merchants and busy people, nighttime is the exact opposite. Empty streets, no lights expect for the odd lamp decorating some of the windows. No living soul out here at this time. And yet, I felt something…, no, someone watching me. Watching every step I took, watching how I carried my instrument and listening to every single breath I drew. I was afraid, deeply terrified even. And yet, I felt utterly excited at the same time. Surely, this night will be different than all the other boring nights!

I started walking again, faster this time. And since I still feel the ominous presence behind me, I start running. I ran into various alleys, took a lot of turns, I even climbed the roofs and continued the chase there. It was exhilarating! So liberating to finally do something unladylike! Something a pretty woman was not supposed to do! It was…

I instinctively duck my head to dodge an arrow that promptly lodged itself deeply into the wall next to me before it instantly began to dissolve. I am so scared and all the more excited. Feeling enough adrenaline running through my veins I slightly spread my legs to assume a fighting stance. _'Come on.',_ I cannot help but think, _'Show yourself! Do something!_ '. I may be acting a bit arrogant and I may just have set up my own demise, but I do not really care. I never felt this alive.

 _Be careful what thou wish for._

I stopped. I am pretty sure the female voice that just closely whispered into my ear is not a product of my imagination. I sneakily guide my hand to my etwahl, reaching for a string. After taking a quick breath, I turn around and play a note so precise and so quick that whoever standing behind me will be deeply cut, if not bisected.

But instead of splitting a person in half I ended up only destroying a nearby wall. I look around confused. Where is my attacker? She cannot be invisible, right?

With rapid breaths I waited for the next attack to happen. When no attack came after a while however, I slightly relaxed. I can still feel that my attacker is present however, thus I make sure to still hold my instrument ready in case she waited for me to let my guard down.

This precaution saved my life as my prediction came true and multiple arrows were shot towards me. Playing a quick tune, I split each of them down the middle inches away from my face.

I glared into the directions the arrows came from, but alas the culprit was still nowhere to be seen.

 _A truly interesting technique, creating extraordinarily small wind currents from thy melodies that are precise enough to cut metal. Indeed art thou a gifted individual, Sona._

Again the voice spoke into my ear as if right behind me. Once more I turn around only to find nothing. Frustrated, I look around some more with two questions very prominent in my mind. _'Where in Demacia's name is she? And why does she attack me?'_

 _I am right in front of thee Sona, though as thou may have already guessed, thou cannot see me, even if the same does not apply to me. As for my reason of attacking thee, well, one may describe it as a test, a test thou hast passed with flying colors. I am impressed._

I blinked. Did she just read my thoughts? Who is she? And why is she invisible? And what test is she speaking about? And…

 _Though it seems our talk has to be postponed for now, for thou art quite busy._

Confused I tilt my head, the instrument in my hands all but forgotten, as I try to figure out what that cryptic message could mean. Why am I suddenly busy?

 _Have you forgotten? You always seemed so desperate to avoid it all the other nights._

 _You._

 _Are._

 _Late._

I drew a sharp breath. I forgot the time. _I am late._

The voice returned with a more urgent tone.

 _We will continue this conversation later. Hurry up, if you run fast enough you may still be on time._

Under normal circumstances, I would not trust a random voice that easily, but my mind, being in the state it is, did not stop to consider this. I immediately started to run, clutching my instrument to my body tightly to not let it fall and cursing myself for wearing such elegant and unpractical shoes.

Within minutes I was in front of my mansion, still on time and catching my breath. Opening the gate I carefully maneuvered my way through, careful not to step on any flowers, until I stood in front of the double door. I opened the right door and silently stepped inside, slowly closing the door behind me. I just hope I am not too late and she has not already fallen asleep. I immediately go up the stairs, ignoring the various servants that usually come to take off my shoes and put away my etwahl. A few turns later I find myself in front of her room, staring at the dark wooden door, devoid of any scratches and clean as always, beautifully decorated with many motives and a golden handle, which resembles a leaf from an oak tree. Having caught my breath, I grab the handle and knock three times.

"Who's disturbing?", a weak voice replies from behind the door.

' _For a year now nobody but me would knock at a time like this. I wish she would notice or care to remember.'_

"Come in", the voice returns.

I push the handle down, opening the door, and enter her bedroom.

There she lies. She has lied there for quite some time now. The doctors say it is a miracle that she is still breathing. That a lot of people with the same illness have already perished months earlier. All excuses to sell more expensive medicine. Greedy bastards, all of them.

Yet with however mendacious they are, they are correct with two things:

One, there is no known cure. That, or their opportunity to earn a fortune by selling random products greatly

outweighs the reward of prescribing the correct cure.

Two, the illness causes the body to become gradually weaker over an extended period of time, thus very slowly but very surely killing the person. At one point, the person becomes so weak they do not find the strength to stand up anymore, usually a few weeks before the person succumbs.

That point was a year ago.

Yet she shows no signs of improving.

She basically lives in her king-sized bed and nightgown now, dependent on our servants and myself to keep her alive.

"Come to me, Sona."

I snapped back to reality. I suppose being unable to speak makes you think all the more.

I walk up to her, carefully put the etwahl down on the floor and sit on the bed next to her, taking one of her hands into my own and caress her thumb.

Her eyes find mine as she opens her mouth to speak.

This scene is all too familiar to me. On evenings like this she would ask me about the concert, then be silent and fall asleep. Sometimes I play some music to help her fall asleep better.

 _Please say something else please say something else please say something else please say something_

"How was the concert? Did many nobles attend?"

I hide my disappointment. I just smile and nod.

 _Smile and nod and smile and nod, just how I always do._

"How nice. I wish I had the strength to attend one myself to hear your magical fingers pluck the strings of this beautiful instrument, but alas…"

 _She used to call me beautiful everyday when I was small. My dear mother._

All I can do is smile sadly and nod.

 _Smile and nod and smile and nod and smile and nod…_

Silence. My mother says nothing and stares nowhere in particular, her eyes unfocused. I still hold her hand, caressing it, wishing I had a voice to break the silence. I watched as her breathing calmed down, her eyelids slowly closing, as she slowly fell asleep. Once her grip on my hand loosened I let it go, gently laying it back down next to her. I slowly stood up, careful not to make any noise, and walked to the door, grabbing my etwahl in the process.

"Sona"

Startled, I cannot help but let my etwahl drop in shock. I turn around to see my mother tired but still awake, her eyes focused on me. I look to the dropped etwahl on the floor and then back to my mother. I close my eyes knowing what was to come.

I would always get yelled at if I were to drop my instrument or mistreat it.

I was always told my instrument was one of a kind. According to an old legend a girl captured the heart of some prince with the beautiful sounds of her etwahl, though only she could play it, for if anyone else were to play it the instrument would produce horrible sounds. Since then it has become a custom for every high household in Demacia to own an etwahl, for decorative purposes of course, and once a girl reaches the age of twelve, they would try to play the etwahl to see if they too would capture the heart of a prince. Now, usually an etwahl produces a sound that is semi-pleasant to hear, nothing special, so when a girl tried playing everyone would just laugh it up and forget about it.

Not in my case though.

When it was my turn to play, I surprised everyone, myself included. The sounds I created when playing were so wonderful that everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to watch me play. Many dropped their cups and plates in awe and opened their mouths in shock. I played for a minute before stopping and the applause I received was thunderous. The next day all of Demacia talked about the girl who managed to play the etwahl and not too soon after I gave my first concert. Music became the way of expressing my emotions, whenever I was sad it would be reflected in my music and the crowd would get sad too.

My mother was so proud of me back then. I did not care for all the attention I got, I was just happy that my mother was happy. But alas, as I got more and more famous, things started to change…

"Sona, please look at me."

I flinch, having yet again been snapped out of my thoughts, and open my eyes to see my mother looking sadly into my eyes, completely ignoring the etwahl.

I easily admit that I am stunned. This has never happened before.

"Please, come to me."

As in a trance, I slowly walk towards her, as if to make sure that this is in fact not a dream, and sit down on the bed once again, grabbing and caressing her hand out of habit. I have never seen her look so sad and melancholy.

"Sona, I…"

She looks away sadly, as if not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to say. She took a deep breath and once again faced me with an unshed tear in her eye.

"You know I love you, right?"

I wanted to immediately nod. I really wanted to. But I froze up. Years of yearning, of longing, of hoping to her hear these three beautiful words once again crept into my mind. I looked away sadly.

I know that she loves me, of that I have no doubt.

 _I just don't know if she loves me for myself or for my talents. I started to doubt myself._

"I see.", came a weak whisper. The lone tear in her eye gave away to gravity and rolled down her cheek, followed by many more.

I really did not expect the evening to go like this. I would have rejoiced just a few minutes ago for being in this situation, but now, looking at my weeping mother, I somehow feel dirty for ever having thought of it.

I place my hand on her cheek and caress it, forcing her to look at me, to look at the tears that were also threatening to escape my eyes.

My mother covered her mouth with her hand to hold back a sob. I embrace her, placing my head in the crook of her neck, just like I did back then when I was younger.

"I'm sorry.", she sobbed and I just nodded. She put her arms around me in a loving embrace as we both wept.

"I love you so much."

I just nodded. _Nod and nod and nod. Though this time I don't mind. Not in the slightest._

We leave our embrace some time later. I have no idea how long we hugged, but I enjoyed every sweet second of it.

As I went to the door to leave the room, I was once again stopped by my mother.

"Could you do me a favor? Close the windows and door when you exit."

While I went to close said windows my mother continued speaking: "I don't know if it was my imagination but I swear I saw something in my room today. I cannot really describe it… It looked like a floating black mask wit horns illuminated by a blue light, but it simply disappeared the next second… Tomorrow I'll tell the guards to keep an eye out, I may not be able to leave…the bed… but I know they've been…slacking…"

With that she fell asleep.

A black floating mask with a blue light? I recall having heard of something similar a while ago…

I gently walk up to my sleeping mother to kiss her forehead and then quietly leave the room, making sure to pick up my etwahl, though I do hesitate slightly as I notice that all the lights in the hallway have been turned off. Closing the door to my mother's bedroom, I shrug it off as that it may be late enough for the servants to have already gone to sleep, thus the lack of lighting. Thankfully this does not matter as the moonlight shining through the various windows is bright enough to allow me to see.

I slowly walk up the stairs to the second floor where my room is located. Gripping the handle, I open the door and enter my room, closing it behind me. I put my etwahl down, shed my clothes and put my nightgown on. Suddenly feeling very exhausted, I lay down in my bed and close my eyes.

What a day.

Well, the day itself had been rather boring. What a night then.

' _Finally I can rest.'_

I relax and prepare to let myself fall asleep.

Tomorrow, things will be different.

…

 _Get up, we are not finished yet._

…what?

I open my eyes, sit on my bed and look around my room. The shelves? No nothing suspicious. Something hiding in the corners? No, the moonlight is bright enough to let me see. My etwahl? Still where I put him down. The balcony? No, nothing there…

Wait.

The balcony.

From my position in my bed I can see some kind of blue light coming from the balcony.

Should I check it? Or should I just lay down again?

 _I am waiting for you. Meet me outside._

…

All right. I suppose this is my answer.

Removing my blanket, I get up and open the door to my balcony only to be greeted by the back of what I could only describe as a feminine humanoid lamb casually resting her arms on the railing and the floating head of a wolf baring its sharp teeth at me in a bloodthirsty grin. The sheep loosely held a bow in her hands and seemed to calmly observe the stars in the sky. The wolf on the other hand seemed to be everything but calm, erratically circling around the lamb, leaving a temporary trail of something looking like pure darkness after its path, sparing me the occasional bloodthirsty grin every few seconds. The moon was right behind them, brilliantly illuminating their features and making their shadows look all the more terrifying. I have also never seen the moon this close or bright before. A magical blue light seemed to surround both creatures which seemed as cold as death's embrace.

I shivered. More so than I have ever before, for one simple reason. I did not shiver because I was afraid. No, even if I normally should fear for my life right now. It was the lack of fear that made me extremely uncomfortable. It was surreal. Here I am standing in front of a creature that makes me feel as if I were at death itself and all I care about is the moon and some colors.

 _What's going on? Why am I not even a tiny bit afraid?_

"Because you have nothing to fear.", came the lamb's reply, her head having moved the tiniest of bits to the side to acknowledge my presence.

Despite the situation, I still frowned a bit.

 _Am I really that easy to read? That predictable? Or maybe she's reading my thoughts._

"I am indeed reading your thoughts, though even creatures of lower intelligence are able to achieve this feat, so it should not come as a surprise to you."

Startled, I took a step back. I intended to joke, but I accidentally guessed correctly.

 _Who are you and why are you here?_

"Come stand beside me so we may continue to speak.", came the short reply.

The wolf then abandoned his circular movement and decided to stay next to the lamb, intently looking at me and baring his impressive canines, his face obscured by a mask, but his burning blue eyes locked into mine, daring me to refuse her command.

Gulping, I slowly made my way to the end of the balcony, until I stood right next to her, mirroring her posture with my arms on the railing.

I have never really spent much time on the balcony during the night and now I regret it. Demacia really is beautiful. Now, without the intense sunrays being mirrored through each and every building, the looks quite a bit more serene and peaceful. The moon is still bright enough to reflect its light on the walls a bit, but the otherworldly silver makes it look mystical, too. What a difference. Such calm. Such peacefulness.

Peace… another war may be undeniably looming over the horizon, but right now this sight makes me forget it, even if only for a little bit.

"I see that you too realize the beauty in peace and harmony. I would always smile at the end of a day if I were to not encounter any violent bloodshed. However, I have not seen such days for many centuries. In a few years though, these days will come back, but alas, for the wrong reasons. And even if us aspects swore to never meddle in mortal affairs, I cannot stand by and watch idly as war and magic threatens to destroy all life in this existence. This is why I am here. I seek your aid in helping me try to save this doomed world."

She finally turned to look at me, her calm blue eyes piercing my soul: "I am Kindred, aspect of death and together with my companion I travel the lands to send the souls of the deceased into the afterlife. We have already met this evening through thought, but you seem to have forgotten that."

I… actually did forget. Or rather, with all that just happened with my mother, I had no time to actually consider what had happened.

 _I'm sorry to have forgotten, your highness. My name is Sona._

"I know who you are, I know quite a lot about you, though I find your combat abilities to be the most interesting, to me at least. And please drop the honorifics, just call me Kindred. After all, I neither care for rank nor name, for all are equal before my eyes."

 _I suppose that's true. What did you mean by combat abilities?_

"I will tell you about your full fighting potential at a later date. For now, know that with enough dedication and a bit of magic you could be both an efficient medic and a dangerous fighter."

 _But why would you want me to be a fighter?_

I could swear that I saw a smirk underneath her mask. I knew I was in for a long explanation.

* * *

"… and because of that I would like you to join my League of Legends."

Who could have known that the whole world is quite literally doomed?

I can see why a transcendent being would ask mortals for help.

And I have no idea how, but I would certainly want to help her.

But there is one thing holding me back.

My dear mother. If she were to pass in my absence I would never forgive myself.

"Have no fear, Sona. As the aspect of death, I can sense if somebody will die soon. And even though your mother has been on my door long enough to have actually seen me briefly, she will start recovering from her illness soon enough."

…

 _..._

 _Blank._

 _Nothing._

My mind came to a stop.

She would recover.

She would be healthy again.

She would finally be able to leave her cursed bed.

She would finally stop being in pain.

She would **CONQUER THIS CURSED DISEASE!**

I could not help myself.

I cried.

I fell to my knees and cried tears of relief.

My mother.

My dear mother.

I would not lose her. We can return to being a loving, small family again.

"Except you cannot. At least not with the threat of the world's destruction so imminent. However, if you were to help me, you could live on happily ever after with your mother."

No more words were needed to further convince me.

Still kneeling, I made my vow to enter the League of Legends and thus gained the title 'Maven of the Stings'.

But I did not do it for money, fame or for myself like many other champions will.

I did it for my dear mother.

 **Well, that took a while.**

 **I sincerely apologize for the time it took to update. I cannot promise, but I will try to update faster and more regularly. Maybe monthly as I will soon be going to university if everything goes well.**

 **But now I need your help.**

 **Please leave a review to tell me if you like the direction I'm going with this story (you know, with Kindred not being the narrator all the time) and if you feel the need for some older chapters to receive a rewrite.**

 **Any kind of feedback would be very much appreciated! Thank you in advance!**

 **Also, thank you to Nautico and swiftblood for following and favoriting my story :D**


End file.
